How To Be A Heartbreaker
by Writer'sFantasy
Summary: She's a heartbreaker. The one that loves the rush of danger. Has the hearts of all her strangers and breaks them with no precaution whatsoever. Watch your step you just might fall into her trap. (Full Summary Inside, TM, will be rated M in the future. Third Genre: Humor)
1. Meet The Charmer

_**Summary:** She's a heartbreaker. The one that loves the rush of danger. Has the hearts of all her strangers and breaks them with no precaution whatsoever. Watch you're step you just might fall into her trap._ _Marron has always been heart-broken throughout high school. Boys wrecking her heart without a single warning. She took it upon herself to get back at males by becoming the irresistible heartbreaker. Months practicing all the tricks in the big old book of heartbreak. Trunks is the classic male Casanova, breaking the hearts of thousands of women. Trunks being Marron's first heartbreak, the blonde holds an extreme grudge against him. So when she comes back after seven years, she's ready to blow a storm through his little world and break his heart as well. Her main motive is to avenge all the women he's broken down; including herself. But there's always a thin line from a goal and infatuation._

_A/N: In spirit of being Valentine's Day Month, a month full of romance and such. I, Writer'sFantasy had single-handedly decided to release my top requested Fanfiction. Anyway, I was inspired by the song How to be a Heartbreaker to actually write the story. So in honor of such inspiration I used the title of the song as the title. Go listen to the song it's amazing! Trunks and Marron being my favorites will be of course the main couple as I stated in the description. Anywhooo, the technology in this story are far more advanced than our time, if you see some things that are just a bit off (Thanks Capsule Corp.) That's pretty much why hehe. I'm also using my OC's in this story in a completely different way. So yeah. Enjoy!_

_**How to Be a Heartbreaker**_

_**Chapter 1: Meet the Charmer**_

* * *

Charm is the key, master it and everything you can get _anything. _You'll never risk heartbreak again too! It's real win-lose situation, and you'll always march out victorious! Marron Chestnut's the name, and heartbreak is her game. The girl blew up a storm in every town and had all the men on their hands and knees. She hadn't always played the role of the female enticer. She once was a young stupid girl being heartbroken by boys throughout all of high school. After she graduated she took it upon herself to become the ultimate heartbreaker, irresistible and charming. No siree Marron Chestnut will never return to the lovelorn princess life again!

Currently she had a hand on her waist and a pair of hazel eyes staring her down as her hips swayed in her leather skater-skirt. Cherry-colored lips shone under the dim lights as an evil glint gleamed in her cerulean eyes. She couldn't help the smirk from appearing but it did. Dropping a kiss on his pale white cheeks she made sure for it to leave glossy red-stain and only grinned kittenishly afterwords. "So big boy, you having fun?" She asked dampening her lip just a bit.

The blonde twirled her hair childishly as the man glared her down with a lustful nod. His eyes mostly focused on leather-black crop top she was sporting. With a cute little smile she pulled him by his jacket but paused momentarily opening the door behind him. "Buh-bye." With that she slammed the door right in the guys face. You see she was simply showing the _man_ she didn't belong to him, she didn't belong to anyone but herself. The thought of being 'owned' was repulsive enough for the blue-eyed charm.

That's the path that leads to the inevitable female sob story...being owned by a man! Ridiculous...it was ludicrous, completely and utterly terrible! Hearing his loud whines and complaints was annoyance enough. A man so pitiful wasn't worth her time either. With one final flirty wave from the window she shut off the lights sinking back into the dark. But as your reputation grows throughout town the more you'll have to flee, and for Marron the time was now.

Marron learned that the hard way. Her next destination was a familiar town; West City where her heart wrecked for the first time. Now she's back to claim her crown as the heartbreaker. The best thing was she was a completely different person than she was as a petty teen. She herself considered she was unrecognizable. The modern female fatale is pretty accurate when it comes to herself in general. The best part was she already knew who her first victim was, he who broke her lightweight self to a trillion pieces. He would have to now experience her pain and she would stop at nothing! Eventually the whining had ceased to its miserable end. Ah, so foolish are the boys in this world.

She felt a bit of a hoarders having all this useless junk several of the males who piqued their interests on her have bestowed on her footsteps, how sad. A swift change of clothes she slipped into a more comfortable outfit. Rummaging through her drawers she found the awful amount of chocolates and crippled up red and pink roses. Yet she, detested roses. Why did she detest roses? Her first heartbreak had showered her with roses. She had enough rose petals to stuff in a mattress. How terribly had she loathed him. How could she be so damn simple-minded as to think your first love could truly last. It's a one in a million chance.

With a sad smile she zipped up her bags with all her clothes messily thrown in. She always made her departures as quiet and unknown as possible. People even think she died, it makes it easier for her not to come back and face the fools. Picking up the abundant amount of flowers she tossed them into the fireplace letting them burn into ash and dust. That's it she's done away with the hoard of roses piling up in her room.

It was tradition every time she moved to burn the painful memories, and so she did. With a firm grip on her bags she left her house bare as it was when she first walked into it. Hopping into the cab she had requested earlier she sped off to the airport where she half-expected her little to no friends in this town to show up for her departure. Although it's made painfully obvious it was the complete opposite.

After what seemed hours of wait the sun began to appear and her flight number echoed through the room. The blonde's cerulean eyes had trailed up to the grinning woman who had her hand ready to snatch her ticket from her hands. Which she did, and Marron couldn't help but imagine her hand meeting the woman's painfully smiling face. Although the girl had more manners than that so she idly strolled inside the plane taking a seat.

Luckily for her the flight was only about twenty minutes. Nothing more, nothing less. "_Seven__ Years, it's been seven damn years." _She thought to herself ignoring the safety procedures video, she'd seen it too many times to care at this point. Glancing outside she watched the glorious myriad of colors of the cotton pinks and blues take over the sky, and it looked so damn beautiful but slowly she began to painfully remember she was going. It's where the dilemma had begun. Where _he_ sill roamed the streets probably with some gorgeous red-head slung around his arms. Ha, too bad that girl doesn't know she's being played with!

How how the jealousy burned through her like a thousand fires, raging like the insides of a ticking bomb...yes after all this time she had some lingering feelings for him, but of course then she remembers what an asshole he was to her and the charm fades away. Chewing idly on the peanuts she'd been offered by the workers she began to muse on ways to tell her first love off. Her cerulean eyes were like embers about to ignite a blue fire when she thought about him. Ah, after all these years she still has the sad longing for him. Ridiculous! Preposterous! How could _Marron Chestnut_ have feeling for such a cruel and evil person such as that _boy_. He wasn't even worthy enough to earn the title of man, his immaturity was beyond compare!

Turning on the small television she slipped on her headphones and focused her time on the tiny screen in front of her. Flipping through the channels she coincidentally found a gossip channels that came with the Capsule Corp Airlines. A tall brunette stood in a white and blue room with a large flat screen behind her which displayed a drawing of a faceless man in a business suit. _"The votes have been counted. In third place Royce Martinez from Hayworth Corporation, in second we have the charming Bryce Wainwright from Phoenix Corporation..." _Marron leaned closer to the screen in interest wishing to know what their announcing. _"And in First Place, for most elite and wanted bachelor is..." _Marron raised a brow if those two extremely alluring men didn't win then the first place must look like a

"_Drum roll please." _Marron inched closer with anticipation, this would surely be one of her future victims. "_Trunks Briefs from Capsule Corporation is this years Elite Bachelor." _Oh, her heart did indeed stop. Her eyes fixated on the screen and all she could think is about the roses and chocolates. She half-suspected that the attractive ones always turn ugly but, _damn. _He was a walking God and surely her _first victim, _because his face was unmistakable...that was the _boy. _How badly she wanted to scream at the voters, how did they not see his enormous ego and douche-bagginess. She was being extremely serious there was not enough space in this universe to fit his Kami-forsaken ego.

Marron wasn't allowing him to wreck her once more. Screw the roses, screw the chocolates...screw him! She felt ashamed to admit; he was one heck of a man...or at least aesthetically. A strong jaw-line, two captivating royal blue jewels, cat-like slanted eyes and of course the packs of muscles he carried. She couldn't believe the boy who had wrecked her heart the first time turned into any woman's dream (at least physically any woman's dream). She didn't know how she would pull off her plan but her determination is never-ending. "Trunks Briefs, you shall not get away with breaking my heart _AGAIN." _She hissed silently that only her ears could hear.

With that the plane landed in a jolt. The sunny exterior shone above her and the first thing that caught her attention was the tall fiery-haired woman who smirked as she got off the plane. "Marron, _seven years._" She chuckled brilliantly. "So how was your heartbreaking mission? Any luck." She asked glaring over to her.

Marron smirked at her life-long best friend, "Believe me Cheryl, I had boys _crawling _to my footsteps begging me to take me back." She laughed and with that she uttered out, "Worthless."

Cheryl smirked flipping her flawless fiery hair, "Serves them right...tell me, are you planning and making your vengeance on that Lavender-haired demon." Marron couldn't even hold back her laugh there. "I couldn't believe I dated him, piece of trash." Cheryl spat. Her oceanic-like eyes looked at the blonde, "I got some of his ex-girlfriends rounded up too and trust me they are in this little plan of yours...he's pretty hard to conquer too." Cheryl mused. "Think you can handle it?

Marron only smirked, "Oh but you see Cheryl, I'm one of a kind." She paused giving a slight wink, "I've conquered the hearts of men for almost a decade now, and wrecking them too." Cheryl raised a brow, Marron has most definitely changed. Before she left she was a shy girl with no drive what-so-ever. Come seven years later and you have this ultimately determined woman ready to go against the world. It was true Trunks Ouji Briefs was the most Elite Bachelor, an expert heartbreaker at that too. The Casanova won't know what hit him once this spunky blonde walks into his life. "He won't know what hit him." Marron finalized with a determined grin.

Cheryl grinned, "Do it for all the broken hearts Mar, he has to know how it feels too!" She shouted out enthusiastically.

Marron nodded determined, "Trunks Ouji Briefs...beware, Marron Chestnut's in town. You'll regret _everything._" Marron shouted out as Cheryl slapped her arm playfully, Cheryl herself thought this was it...the one who can truly make his cold heart melt like ice on a sidewalk of a sunny day. Making his muscles tense the second she passes by her. Marron can and will steal his heart, and eventually crush it just like he did to all the other women.

Marron knew this one wasn't like the others. This one needed a special plan, or else how would he be tamed? Of course Marron knew the steps but it was nothing she can possibly do alone, because when a _boy _like him had all the women, the riches, and the world in his hands. Although this Chestnut had the smarts, the looks and the agility to get him desperately after her, just like she was seven years ago. Men like Trunks Briefs are too simple-minded and thick-skinned to know how much it hurts to think someone loves you and have the charm whisked away like that. This is for each of those girls. She will not stop until she succeeds.

_So beware Mr. Briefs you have no idea what's coming._

* * *

**Aha, I tried my best to show you Marron's heartbreaking side. Also show her vulnerability and motives towards her first true heartbreak. But this story will not be a sob fest where the female is just weaker all in general. But Marron herself will represent any girl who has had her heartbroken by some douche-bag/asshole. Yup Cheryl my OC from Kiss The Rain will have a role in this story. If you liked, had any comments at all, or constructive criticism tell me them through a review! (Forgive those pesky spelling/grammar mistakes I'll fix them ASAP) Thank you so much for reading!**


	2. Meet The Casanova

**_How To Be A Heartbreaker_**

**_Chapter 2: Meet The Casanova_**

A/N: Am I the only one that feels like begging are awkward? Hehe. This chapter really went against my feminist beliefs... you'll see why.

* * *

Trunks Ouji Briefs had the world in his hands. All the women he wanted, all the money he wanted, and more importantly all the power he held over the Business world. Being a tactical business man and a ridiculously intelligent inventor had its perks when you're CEO of...well _the _biggest company in the world. He couldn't complain he really did have everything. Honestly, he wished he wasn't stuck in an office stuffed into an uncomfortable business suit. He wanted to hold a bouquet roses attempting to get a cute girl in bed. That's because he is _the_ Womanizing Casanova, and he decided to continue being the enticing bachelor until...well who knows?

Then walked in his assistant a tall strawberry blonde with thick-framed glasses and emerald stone eyes. Although she honestly was a sight to behold, her attitude was a huge turn off, that and she's someone else's. Her long blonde hair tied into a pony-tail playfully swinging side to side. But her face, didn't seem all so gleeful as her body language. She dropped a basket full of work on his desk not as gracefully as he expected. His eyes wandered from the mountainous paper work to the blonde who stood there with a smirk. "We need to get this paper work done _today _Mr. Briefs." She stated a bit harshly.

The lavender-haired CEO laughed nervously as the blonde stared him down angrily, "Ms. Cosmerelli I believe you can do this yourself." He told her pushing the stacks of white pamphlets to her side. The blonde snatched the paper and tossed it at his face knocking the glasses, which he really didn't need, off his face.

Holding on tighter to her clipboard the blonde's emerald eyes showed annoyance, "Mr. Briefs, I believe you should know the rules by now. There's not forging signatures." The blonde stated angrily. "Anyway I wouldn't want to the name Lysmarie Cosmerelli in the records for fraud." The assistant informed. Impatiently tapping her foot she looked at the demi-saiyan, "What else do you need before I go?" She asked. Trunks stared at her with his cracked glasses still on the ground, she had worked here long enough to know that stare meant he wanted coffee, or something of the sort. "I know, I know." She began hesitantly, "Cuban coffee with three pumps of sugar, I get the drill." She moaned walking out of the office.

Trunks sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. Lazily he began to flip through the pamphlets as Lysmarie set the cup down agrily on the desk before marching away. His royal blue eyes slid languidly from the pamphlet to the cup of coffee with steam rising from it. Taking it in his hand he took a sip and his eyes quickly widened at the sudden burn that came over his taste buds as he spit out the drink. Was this coffee or lava! "Lysma- I mean Ms. Cosmerelli!" He roared loud enough for her to hear.

The woman came back and threw her clipboard on the ground, "What now Trunks!" She shouted in an incredible temper that made him go quiet for a few seconds with his eyes widened in complete shock from this woman's composure. With a shake from her head she pushed back her glasses and picked up her keyboard, "Forgive me Mr. Briefs." She said in half a sneer.

Trunks still in shock blinked silently for a second, damn right she should have forgave herself, a woman should never scream at a man. "Were you trying to set me on fire, remake this coffee and this time, add some cream." He snapped dismissing her from the room. With rage she took the coffee from his desk and marched away from the room. Trunks returned to his work and could feel the pounding head-ache starting to get to him. Lysmarie strolled in placing another cup and stared with a bored expression at Trunks' face.

As he sipped the coffee she looked over to the CEO, "Mr. Briefs I need to speak to you about a rather serious topic." She stated making Trunks eyes meet her for a split second as he hummed a "yes." At least she knew her place. "I'm quitting." She murmured silently murmured. Trunks' eyes snapped up-ward with a 'what did she just say' look on his face. "My husband and I are moving to Satan City, here are my resignation papers...Trunks Briefs it has not been a pleasure working for you." She stated blandly slamming the red paper on his desk. "I hope you get rid of your chauvinistic ways..." Lysmarie finalized before strolling out of the door.

Trunks crushed the handle of the mug. How dare she call him that, he only thought of being superior to women because it was a _fact. _Or so he thought, the power seemed to grow quite the ego. Groaning he slammed his hands to his face, where was he going to find another assistant now? He needed someone whose paid to sit there look pretty, clean, serve him coffee when he asked, and know how to keep her mouth shut until she's allowed to speak. Not much to it...isn't that what a woman's destined to do?

Trunks Briefs was a sexist, chauvinistic pig...yet the ladies still wanted him and Kami was he a prick about it. He slumped down in his seat and continued to sign papers before his mother walked in, "Trunks Ouji Briefs what did you do this time, I just heard about Lysmarie, can't you learn to keep a woman in her job...we aren't in the nineteen-fifties!" Bulma shouted, the only woman who can boss him around. "That's it Trunks, I will be picking your next assistant and she won't easy I promise."

Massaging his temples his royal blue eyes looked over to his mother, "What is she a lesbian?" Trunks murmured scratching the back of his head. "I can deal with that, I can't change what someone believes." Trunks stated matter-of-factly.

Bulma smirked her red lips quickly haunting him, "Oh no my dear, she'll be the most alluring single woman, and you, this time; won't win her over." Bulma said crossing her arms smiling.

Trunks quizzically raised a brow but made a hearty laugh, "Man mom you are funny." Bulma raised a brow at her son, "I am Trunks Briefs, worlds most elite bachelor...I can get _anyone._" He said ever so smugly that Bulma could even feel her blood boiling.

Bulma shook her head, "Oh don't act so Trunks, there's gotta be some girl you can't get." Bulma stated thoughtfully, "How about this, If I can find an assistant and you can't get her in bed within a month you'll have to dress up as a woman and hit on the most unattractive man at McDonald's." Buma grinned with a smile on her face.

Trunks raised his eyes up to his mother and grinned, "Really now, if I win then you'll have to let me skip work when I want for two weeks." Trunks smirked and Bulma rolled her eyes, "So I'll be booking my massage appointments early hm?" Trunks told his mother a bit to cocky.

"Don't be so sure of yourself Trunks...I already have a list of girls who I think will be very excellent choices." Bulma grinned pressing the button of her bluetooth, "Yes so send out the message to all the choices." Bulma murmured as Trunks leaned closer with interest. "Ah ah, you stay put and do your work, remember I have your father on speed dial." Bulma winked and Trunks and walked away from her son.

_Oh Kami what was she going to do..._

* * *

Bulma sat bored in her office looking at the list of girls, in a long bored expression she looked up, "Next..." she groaned. The door opened up and in walked in a tall blonde with dazzling blue eyes; confidence written all over her face. Her matte red lips were smirking and her body-language was sending her mixed messages. "Hello Miss, please take a seat." Bulma's tone had changed quickly at her the sheer boldness she had set off, almost as if she were out for something.

The blonde sat down, "Hello Mrs. Briefs, a pleasure to finally meet you again." She smiled gently with her arms unfolded. The evil glint in her eyes was getting to Bulma.

"A-Again...we've spoken before?" Bulma asked almost astonished as the blonde nodded, "Well look at that, forgive me I have terrible memory." Bulma quickly apologized and received a small chuckle from the blonde, "So tell me what are your motives and what makes you think you can handle Mr. Briefs?" Bulma asked cocking her head to the side.

The blonde tucked a curled strand of hair behind her ear and looked at the bluenette with a solemn expression which quickly changed with the way she said her words, "I've known Mr. Briefs since my highschool days...now any other woman would say she's here to gain his affection; I on the other hand plan to keep him in his place." The blonde grinned brilliantly, "Because Mr. Briefs is a complicated man I presume, but I'm seeking a bit of pay back for what he has done to me."

Bulma raised a brow at the woman being so blatantly honest to her, "May I ask what he did?" Bulma asked just a tad bit astonished to the woman.

The blue-eyed charm smiled sweetly, "My name is Marron Chestnut, daughter of Eighteen and Krillin." She began with a deep breath as she watched some recognition flow through Bulma's goddess like features, "I was his first real heartbreak victim, we dated for months before I moved away." Marron finished with her eyes closed heavily.

"M-Marron!?" Bulma shouted almost astonished, "Y-You've changed so much...what brings you to West City again!" The blue-eyed woman asked.

Marron smiled looking at the pictures of Trunks and Bra on the wall, "Your son...I'm ready to get my pay back." Marron smirked.

Bulma eyed her for a second, "And just what are your intentions..." Bulma asked with interest.

The blonde sighed, "He messed with my feelings; It took me...years to get over him, I even had to move away to keep my mind off that...that..." Marron sighed and looked at Bulma, "I'm guessing your intentions are not as pure either hm?" Marron smiled with a touch of cockiness.

The bluenette smiled with the same evil glint, "I guess you could say that."

_Just what she was looking for._

* * *

**_A/N: Trunks is quite the patriarch...can't stand him. _**

**_Tiffany: You know too much already Tiff you always do hehe. . Thanks For Reviewing! :)_**

**_MarronChestnut: Thank you, I really wanted to give Marron that sassy vibe It's not used enough in Fanfiction. Thanks for Reviewing! :)_**

**_HerosReprise: Ohh she'll definitely get them, Mar's a sassy one isn't she? I love it! Thanks For Reviewing! :)_******

**_CookieFlame: Her parent's are living in the Kame House so their not around as much, especially after Marron graduated...not really a spoiler they just wont be in the story as much who knows they might even make a cameo. As for her being a heartbreaker I'm obsessed with the idea...you'll find out just what cruel thing Trunks did to Marron for her to be so cruel towards him. Thanks For Reviewing! :)_**

**_TaintedInnocence: Thank you! Thanks for Reviewing! :)_**

**_Brii-Chan14: I told you over twitter! Oh my gosh that's exactly what I thought Idasa that nasty. Thanks for Reviewing! :)_**

**_Becca-VON-Infiniti: Firstly thank you that really made my night, and I absolutely adore your reviews (and stories Far From Fragile is A-MA-ZING) I'm also a big fan of this Marron especially since she's more bold than the other versions and since she was such a minor character she can be molded to several way. Her coldness is most definitely hiding lots of anger towards a certain someone...Thanks For Reviewing! :)_**

**_Alright guys thank you for reading, I hope you liked this update because I went through some trouble writing it...especially Trunks because having strong feminist beliefs it really ticked me off that he's such a sexist pig. Although it does apply nicely for later on...I've said too much already. (I'll find those pesky grammar mistakes, forgive me...although I'm gonna blame it on Pilaf) Thanks for Reading! _**


	3. Casanova and Charmer

_**How to Be a Heartbreaker**_

_**Chapter 3: Casanova and Charmer**_

_**A/N: Yes in my world holograms and cool floating stuff like that are real...**_

* * *

There was one particular day once in a while where Trunks Ouji Briefs simply knew something was going to go _terribly_ wrong. There was always a hint of copper in the air and the taste of grape flavor soda lingering in his mouth. His muscles always felt lighter and an occasionally twitch came on his eye. Sitting in his desk he lazily signed his papers, he had to keep his cool the woman he's supposed to get in bed was going to walk in through that door any moment now. His mother seemed pretty confident though.

Which worried him just a bit.

Although then again what was there to worry about, it was painfully obvious that a beautiful woman couldn't be a smart nor tactical one, and if she is she's taken. So she was most likely dumb, or just plain ugly. Trunks had believed that most of his life; oh boy was he wrong. A silhouette stood outside his door swaying softly. Squinting just a bit he watched the figure face the door and knock softly. "Come in." Trunks said loud enough for the woman to hear.

The door open softly and the first thing he saw was a flash of blonde and quickly he cocked his head to the side with interest. Closing the door behind her he took in the curves her body offered for him. She turned around and offered a smile and he looked up from her waist to her eyes for a split second the wind knocked out of his stomach. This girl had possibly the most hypnotic pair of eyes he'd ever seen. A short trance cut off by her blinking.

Quickly raising his eyebrows as he tried to shake the thought off. Kami were they undressing him? He didn't know what it was but damn was he drawn to the mix of light and dark hues of blue. The girl's locks loosely curled to her waist and the soft matte red lips with an expertly formed smirk on her face wasn't making this any of this easier for him. "Do you have a name?" Trunks said looking back down to his paper.

The blonde cocked her head to the side with a puppy-like look in her eyes, her fingers spread nicely against his desk with one glossy red nail clicking tentatively on the mahogany wood. Trunks slowly distracted by the tapping finger that even he forgot what was happening. Quickly he snapped back into reality, looking up again Trunks waited for the blonde's answer, "Marron Chestnut, sir." She responded with a playful smile tugging on her lips, strange how he could sense some bitterness and resent.

The CEO grinned, her voice was just like he expected; smooth and smoky. Now to see if that brain of hers works, although he was seriously doubting it. He felt surprised she didn't come with a more revealing outfit. Normally a girl like her would bring a suit that would show off her every inch. All she wore a short-black pencil skirt, which to him was amazing due to her fantastic looking legs and a white collared shirt with a grey knit sweater thrown over it. "Nice name, Mrs. Chestnut...although I'm only assuming you're in a relationship." He murmured trying to get a good look at her sides.

Marron smirked acknowledging the pair of royal blue eyes glancing over at her and ran her hand through her blonde tresses, "Thank you, and no sir I'm not. I don't see why that's any of your business anyway." Trunks raised a brow, another feisty one; damn how many of these kinds are there...she'll have to learn. "Anyway Mr. Briefs, your mother had informed me_ you'd_ have to show me around." The blonde said in a completely un-amused tone.

Trunks sighed glaring up to the roof, "I see, my mother isn't an easy person...what would you know anyway." He mumbled to himself and walked towards the door opening it for her.

Marron took the door and held it, "I know more than you think." She responded with a bit of coldness. "Let's go then shall we." She muttered still holding the door for him. Trunks raised a brow at her, why wasn't she letting him hold the door. "Why so puzzled, I can hold a door." She stated angrily her blood-red nails digging into the clipboard.

Awkwardly Trunks walked out still confused about why she didn't let him hold the door; a man is always meant to do that. Marron smirked clicking the door behind her. "Why didn't you let me-" He began but Marron cut him off.

"A woman can hold a door Mr. Briefs, is this a problem?" The blonde stated sternly. Trunks could feel some anger flowing through him, feisty and doesn't let him finish his sentences it was ten times worse than Lysmarie, yet here's the only difference...this new one is available, sharp, and attractive...and he couldn't believe it either. Something about her eyes and body language just...attracted him to her. Like pins to a magnet. "So tell me are you going to stand there and look at me or are you going to show me this place?" The blonde asked with a defined brow arched with her head slightly cocked to the side.

Walking slowly the lavender-haired CEO walked through the glossy white hallways bombarded picture windows letting in the sunlight from outside. Behind him he could hear the rhythmic clicks of heels against the flooring only echoing in his brain. Turning on his heel he opened the door and waited for her. The room wasn't too small nor too big either, one picture framed window was on the other end of the room with a gorgeous view of West City. The color scheme wasn't so bad either white walls and wooden flooring with a fuzzy-looking carpet thrown into the middle of the room.

There was a click in the corner before Trunks shut the door behind him. "This will be your office, nice isn't it?" He stated aloud. Marron leaned against the glass desk and nodded aimlessly glancing at the sleek sliver laptop with the capsule corp logo on it. "Think you can handle it?" Trunks asked quietly, Marron eyed him and nodded again. "You'll be dispatching my calls, run my errands, and so on...I'm assuming you get where that was going." He droned on looking over to the small ball next to the lamp emitting a white glow.

Marron picked it up with two fingers and eyed it with a questioning gaze. "What's this?" She murmured.

Trunks snatched it from her hand, "This is a holo-ball, something only exclusively used in Capsule Corp." he explained pulling his sleeve back and tapped his watch. Almost immediately a hologram screen appeared with his face in the corner, "Everything is much easier this way, go ahead and touch this button." The demi-saiyan said guiding her hand towards the icon pixellated in the corner.

Marron blinked astonished by the quick changed, sure she'd seen holograms before but this is...new. "Wow...well this is certainly new to me." She murmured that last part.

Trunks chuckled, "Yeah, like I said only Capsule Corp uses this kind of technology...since we're the leaders in developers and such." Marron's hand still held the small ball before Trunks enclosed his hand around hers shutting the hologram off, she jumped at the quick electric touch he gave off as he smirked boyishly, "You seem like a smart girl I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." Marron glanced over to him who still held the ball around their hands. "A very smart girl."

Cerulean clashed with royal blue as he leaned just a bit closer to her, "What are you implying." Marron asked leaving her mouth slightly open in a smile. The atmosphere just seemed to thicken with him around them, like some sort of force concentrated all the pressure in a little enclosed bubble they seemed trapped in.

"Well Ms. Chestnut what do you make of it." He smirked trying to make her feel conflicted, although he accepted he failed when her eyes didn't change into a loving gaze. Instead there were two cerulean colored stones glaring at him sternly. He softened up a bit and saw her cool down still not tearing away. But he could see the hint of hate and bitterness lingering within her.

"Mr. Briefs I don't make anything out of this, I'm a professional person...You're a very busy man you should finish signing those papers." Marron snapped looking to the ground and then to the door. "Nothing personal Mr. Briefs this is just business." She smirked placing her hand on his chest with her red nails scraping on his black tie making him stand back at her magnetic stare. Trunks grinned backing away from the door, oh she'll be difficult and for some reason this was making his blood run boil in excitement.

With that Marron shut the door and she slid her back down the door with a hand on her chest, Cheryl was right he is difficult to conquer. Marron got up and straightened out her suit he looks like he got the vibe when she pulled that little magic touch on him, something she'd practiced for a while...she knew how much a guy likes a hand to the chest. Her heels clicked on the wooden flooring as she picked up the holo-ball from the white-leather couch neatly placing it on the desk.

Marron slumped down on her chair and inhaled deeply, she felt inner conflict because sadly she had to admit, the man was gorgeous but...their history really ruined things. To her surprise the little prick doesn't remember anything. Not even the name rang a bell, thankfully...if he even remembered her whole plan would be ruined. She was still wandering what that little spark was that was certainly new. Licking her lips she reviewed his schedule. _"Damn that's a lot of work." _She thought looking over the amount of meetings he had to hold and then glanced over to the papers he had to sign which just continued being faxed in.

Sighing she clicked the notification buzzer and leaned back in her chair with a hand dropped on her forehead. _"I can handle him..."_

* * *

Trunks sighed sitting on the corner of his bed staring into the darkness of his room. Even though he was quiet he had quite a lot going through in his mind; how was he going to the get the girl this time? That after all was his objective...get this, Marron Chestnut in bed with him. It seemed like a very simple task at first but meeting the damn girl really turned the tables. She was smart and capable he could tell by that little sarcastic tone in her voice every time she spoke towards him, it would be hard to win her over especially since she showed distaste towards him. He can't afford to lose this bet either...the last thing he wanted to do is dress as a girl.

The demi-saiyan groaned falling back to his bed with his hands cupped on his face, "So what's it gonna be." He murmured to himself. "Shower her with roses...send her chocolates...those normally win over the girls." He muttered dialing a catering company. "I'm winning this bet mom, I can get anyone." He told himself. The more he thought optimistically of a situation he'd normally triumph in it.

He couldn't lie the girl was gorgeous, but there was something very off about her...he doesn't like how she tries to take control of situations, didn't she know a man can only do such a thing. She was just a girl what does she know about anything? Sure she was smart, but it had it's limits...she could never even compare in a mental capability with him. Trunks laughed to himself as he rummaged through his drawers for his credit card.

Instead he found a crumpled up pink note, raising a brow he opened up a letter that seemed years old. Quickly his eyes scanned for a name, but alas there was only one and it rubbed out and illegible. Why did he have that? He stuffed it in his pocket and shrugged.

_"Weird..."_

* * *

**Hello there my people so here it is the chapter where they finally meet, honestly it wasn't all that elaborate because...this really wasn't the biggest occasion. Still loving Marron, and tsk tsk Trunks is making the first mistake already, hm...that letter is pretty damn important remember it!**

**Tiffany7898: YOU KNOW TOO MUCH *suspicious eye* Thanks For Reviewing!**

**MarronChestnut: He definitely is, and he deserves it for being a major arse! Marron's gonna make sure he gets it too...Thanks For Reviewing!**

**Brii-Chan14: I kinda always did think of him to have some sexist trait because of Vegeta lmao, hope that paper came out good btw...Thanks For Reviewing!**

**HerosReprise: I WAS ACTUALLY ABOUT TO WRITE THAT IN OH MY GOSH! too bad I didn't...I'll make sure Marron pays Lysmarie the favor. Bulma is _the_ troublemaker here, poor Trunks doesn't know what is coming. I lovvveee Secretary!Marron stories, and believe me she's got loads planned to take this asshole down *evil cackle* Thank youuuuu by the way, since I always pair my OC's with Trunks I was like why the heck not! Thanks For Reviewing!**

**CookieFlame: RIGHT!? I thought the same thing...I couldn't even stand writing that chapter over how much Trunks ticked me off, I still finished it off anyway. To answer that question it's a bit of both plus *puberty*(and being a smartass) hehe me too, although it's terrible I would totally bet them cause [Rapunzel's Mom's voice] MOTHER KNOWS BEST! Thanks For Reviewing!**

**Thanks so much for the good feedback guys much appreciated, I probably have some grammatical errors which I do plan on fixing but for the meantime (I blame grammar mistakes on Shu!) I hope all of you like this chapter cause I sure did like writing this hehe...it only gets better. Thanks For Reading!**


	4. Big Ego

**_How To Be A Heartbreaker_**

**_ Chapter 4: Big Ego_**

* * *

The night was alive and the stars were brighter than ever; and Marron was out of her small apartment for the weekend. Honestly she couldn't stand work at Capsule Corp because of her employer. Trunks had made several terrible attempts to approach her and Marron almost laughed in his face when he pulled the ever so cliché pick-up lines, any other girl would have found it completely original but unfortunately for Marron she's heard it one too many times.

She couldn't deny he was still attractive, but the bastard needed to learn his lesson...and she was doing a pretty good damn job showing him. He was oblivious to the fact she didn't find any interest in him, Kami-damn was his determination never-ending. It was a constant pestering every day from nine to five. Not that she didn't somehow enjoy the pestering and feeble attempts he made. In some sort of way it was cute, or at least she would have thought that seven years ago.

But Marron, dejected, rejected, and declined every advance he made and sometimes he could hear him getting incredibly frustrated. Hopefully it doesn't get more intense than it is now...he after all had made several advances that did seem very hostile. She even had to focus more on her _own_ paperwork. Mr. Briefs was a hell of a handful but Marron knew she'd get her way with him, one way or another. The blonde was just as determined as Trunks; that was saying a lot.

She knew that breaking the heart of a heartbreaker is probably the most difficult task a girl can face. A pretty face and smooth talking plus malicious intentions, that was what Marron described him; a real deal of a Casanova, but this femme fatale had a plan. Marron glanced into the mirror and applied a layer of matte red to her lips, the first step is to _make _him notice you. Marron glanced at her cerulean eyes reflecting that mischievous glint reflecting off the mirror.

Tonight she was off to the club, not a strange activity of people her age. But she wasn't going for any shot at a one night stand; she needed to practice her years practiced skills until they are completely perfected, each tease and flirt mastered. Of course she was setting up the over clichéd mind game, hard to get. Some may say it doesn't work at all but the matter of the truth was they didn't know how to play the game right.

One common mistake, dropping one to many hints. Marron made sure that her interests were as vague as her words when it came to men...and it works pretty damn well. You have to wrap yourself in a bubble enjoying life to the fullest to gain a guy's attention, if you seem desperate then it won't work. She learned that enjoying life and being single had its many advantages..._Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun._

As she finished touching up her makeup she felt the mini holo-ball he gave her beep as she was about to leave her room. Clicking the tiny ball it quickly showed Trunks' pixellated face grinning. _"Great what now." _Marron thought with arched lip as he stared at the screen. "Yes sir what is it?" Marron asked reaching for clipboard flipping lazily through it.

"Ah I see you were going somewhere." He smirked and Marron frowned. "Anyway I was wondering..." Marron raised a brow at the inquiry tone he had set, "if you're busy." Was he asking her on a date? Marron felt repulsed how quick did he plan on moving, "If you aren't I require you're assistance in an important business meeting tonight, and it's risking several jobs...don't take it the wrong way..." Marron gave a sigh of relief, she would have come up with the terrible excuse that she felt ill if it was how she thought. "Marron, can I count on you?" He sighed looking up to the screen.

The blonde was wavering her options, if she didn't go it may risk her job and ruin the plan all itself but if she did go he might think the wrong thing. Marron thought then of the possibilities, if she went she could gain some new side-victims, maybe even get Trunks more lured into her trap. Oh the things she could do, snickering silently she looked back up to the screen. "Yes Mr. Briefs you can most definitely count on me."

Momentarily her heart beat froze when she saw the classic Casanova's trademark grin used in all it's mastery. The icy hot sensation soon washed over her and she returned a blank stare to the monitor. "Ms. Chestnut, I knew I could count on you...no need to change you look fine for the event." He continued talking but Marron set down the holo-ball on the glass table before her and strolled away into the room. "Be ready in five, one of my drivers are coming to your face." and that was the last thing she heard before she heard the long beep.

Her hair tousled to both sides with loose blonde curls resting on her shoulders. Her matte lips set with a slight curve on the side of her mouth. Her cerulean eyes scanned over the picture window her bedroom had which always allowed her soak in the morning and night views of West City. Her quick eyes spotted the sleek white limo with gold and silver rims; she could only guess what she would see in there. The car screamed 'Look at me I'm filthy rich!' she wasn't in the least bit surprised either, the man was worth billions. She took a deep breath, she needed this night to go perfect...no mishaps what-so-ever if she wanted this plan to take full effect.

So with her most seductive smile she made her way out of her apartment and to the sidewalk where the limo parked. The portly man who stood infront of the white limo, held the door handle and Marron watched that same door tentatively. She set her jaw at the sight of her boss, damn him and his looks. That's one of the things that made this whole plan a lot more harder, another was his way with words...but then there are other qualities that give her the advantage. It was like a never-ending game of tug-of-war and right now the rope was on his side.

Marron held her breath glancing at him glaring out of the tinted window as the city lights illuminated his facial features in blue, green and reds. His hair which seemed neatly combed back seemed just a bit disheveled and was slightly brushed away from his face. His suit accentuated him nicely as well, black and white looked pretty damn good on him. His usual tie had expertly been replaced with a black bow tie, she didn't notice it because she took her time to take his strong jaw line and then slowly descending to the protruding bone defining his turned neck, damn attractive men; damn them all to hell!

No normal woman could resist a man like that. His cold blue eyes slid over to hers and collided with hers and slightly gave a glint of appreciation, mostly because of her appearance. Her legs crossed as her eyes averted as far away as possible from his. The tension was at high stakes. Her dress hung on her body and ended shortly mid-thigh. Even if it was strapless and short it left him with an active imagination, unfortunately for him; it wasn't as tight as he had hoped. Her black dress had a sweet-heart neckline with nothing but her collar-bones to decorate her neck. It took a bit to notice her black studs which glinted very slightly in the dim limo lights.

In her hands she held a black clutch with her long red nails digging into them. She could her heart rattling uneasiness, she'd never been so quiet; but this was the beginning process of the plan...she had to deal with the long pauses. Her matte red lips pressed together and she could feel his eyes burning into each inch of her skin. The glances really were inevitable it was her clothing choice which caused it all, but couldn't he be more subtle about it?

All she knew was that two royal-blue orbs were admiring her toned legs and six-inch pumps. Marron couldn't stand the silence and glanced over to her boss, "Mr. Briefs, where exactly are we going." Marron began glancing to the roof. "It's a bit on the glamour side for a business meeting." Marron murmured before her eyes met with his, "Don't you think?" She finalized with a seductive smirk and her head cocked to the side.

Trunks stiffened under her gaze; the rope was on her side now and she was intending on keeping it there. Completely entranced by her aura he forgot the words he was about to say until her stern voice quickly knocked sense into him. "Well we're going to a lounge club...not my kind of thing but that's where the men decided to meet me at, unfortunately." He sighed glancing back down to his watch. "We should be there soon."

Marron sighed silently and quickly felt her breath hitch every time he'd try to meet eyes with her. Of course she quickly avoided. "Y'know we aren't specifically at work you don't have to call me Mr. Briefs." He stated matter-of-factly, "We're friends here right _Marron_?" Marron's eyes widened at how his swift change in his voice. How wonderfully compelling had it sounded when her name's spoken in his voice. She held back a smile and looked down to the ground.

"Right we're friends _Trunks._" Marron stated glancing out of the window again. Glaring at the blonde he felt the car come to its complete stop and Trunks got up from his lounging position.

"Care to join?" He smirked holding out a hand for her. She glared at him and scooted towards the door getting out herself. "Oh okay then." He mumbled rolling his eyes and tailing behind her. Walking in with the man, made more of a scene that she'd hoped immediately she had stolen the glares of old men surrounding her; it made her slightly tense and she felt surprised to feel Trunks' cool breath brush against her ear when he whispered, "Don't mind them, they're always like that when they see a fresh face."

She almost let out a laugh thinking it was the old him, but she had terribly forgotten the boy who became her first love was long gone and replaced with one hell of a guy; whose attitude washes away the illusion. Sitting beside him she watched the older men who looked around their forties watch the CEO sit down. Marron could already feel the uneasiness when she noticed she was the only woman in the table gaining unwanted stares from older, creepier men. Certainly not what she desired at the moment.

The ambient was quite dark, a reddish glow almost with long dark red booths with coffee tables full of liquor filled cups. Damn there wasn't one woman in the room, which really pissed Marron off. The last thing she needed was those men glaring at her. Marron shook her head, she hated these kind of places. She glanced over to the bar and found several men nearly passed out on the floor and being how she was.

A crispy white-haired man watched Marron take her seat licking his lips slightly making the blonde slightly gag at the sight, "Ah Trunks you made it, and who's the lucky lady?" The man sitting opposite to Marron asked which made Marron's face burn in anger.

Panic had arisen and got caught in his chest, "No, no-" Trunks began before Marron cut him off.

"I'd say more unlucky than lucky." The blonde said amusingly making the man burst into laughter and gaining a glare from Trunks. Marron cocked her head to the side and gave an innocent look, "It's only the truth." Marron laughed tossing her hear behind her.

Another old man laughed pointing at Marron with a cigar laying in between his fingers, "You've got a real loud card there Briefs, you'll have to tame it or get a new one." He let out a raspy laugh and slipped the cigar between his lips again. Typical. A man with money who thinks women are just a pitiful object. Marron clenched her fists and glared up to the smoking man and suddenly she could tell where Trunks' chauvinistic attitude had come from.

"No, Richie she's my assistant...we're not like that." Trunks tried to explain, even though those old men didn't seem to think otherwise. Marron sighed and looked over to Trunks and she was really starting to question why she came to this. "I mean why would I go so low." Trunks laughed although no one in the table laughed with him.

One older gentlemen spoke up, "Actually Mr. Briefs, I was about to say she was the best you've done in a while...how lucky for all the available men in this world; looks like a very suitable wife to me." Marron smiled bitterly, scratch that not a gentlemen more like a prick. "What sweetheart, you seem mad...why don't you go bring us men some drinks." The older man said with a wink his mustache raised only slightly above his face.

Marron's eye twitched and Trunks could feel the annoyance radiate off her like a thousand suns. "_Sure_, I'll get you a drink." Marron seethed feeling her patience tick away, "What boss want one too?" Trunks tightened his lip not wanting to set her off, he didn't know her that well she might explode in anger if he said the wrong thing...it was better to keep quiet.

Marron rose from her seat and with her hard-earned money bought the prick the worst drink on the list. Smiling bitterly she held it in her hand as the elder made more sexist remarks and she could spot Trunks' immediate response to the situation. "See that's housewife material." He chuckled before holding out his hand out for the drink. "What would make this better was if you danced for us." He stated winking pulling out a wad of bills. "Now I'm sure Trunks over here doesn't pay you as much now does he?" The old man ask with a sly smile before his hand reached her behind. Marron smirked and with all the gratitude dumped the drink gladly over the mans head.

"I believe you are mistaken my good sir, I don't dance for anyone, nor do I accept being treated like an object." Marron smiled handing the shocked man the empty glass. "I'll be taking my leave." Marron hissed before marching out victoriously, then the slow realization hit her, she had no way of getting home now. Surely Trunks wouldn't help her now that she had practically embarrassed him in front of his business associates. She had too though, they were the most egotistical bunch she's met yet!

Oh Kami...she was a mess.

Sitting on the footsteps of the entrance she sat and waited, maybe she could just flirt her way into getting a ride home? Before she got up and began looking for someone a hand laid on her shoulder making her jump. Looking back she found Trunks with a sorry look on his face. "I'm sorry, they are absolute dicks." He stated sitting beside Marron. "I didn't expect that to happen; they just don't take women that seriously...it's pretty much unavoidable." Trunks sighed.

Marron gritted her teeth and turned the other cheek. "That's dumb, this isn't a patriarchy." Marron snapped tapping her foot against the stone stair case. "He got what he deserved." Marron spat crossing her arms angrily.

Trunks sighed and looked up to the chandelier on the ceiling. "I've got about five minutes to get out of the meeting, I already signed the papers and I don't wanna hear what those tycoons did this weekend...are you with me or not?" Trunks asked looking at the blonde.

Marron groaned, this really was her only way to get home now was it. Anything to get out of this place. _"I'm with you."_

* * *

**_You guys are the best oh my god! Anyway I really loved writing this chapter it was fun hehe, stupid old Ego maniacs..._**

**_*I typed the A/N via phone so hehe sorry for any weird Grammar errors in the responses*_**

**_Tiffany7898: I know that scene was to die for. I love love love them flirting and trust me it gets better. Thanks For Reviewing!_**

**_MarronChestnut: Trunks is a retard hahaha, thinking he has Marron wrapped around his finger, really it's the other way around! Thanks For Reviewing_**

**_Becca-VON-infiniti: Ah thank you so much I love your stories so much (and I'm still dying to see more Ava!) Bulma and Marron are little mischievous ones and they've got tons planned. I can't really say what's the reason yet though ;) Trunks doesn't remember her because of that and SEVERAL other reasons which I'm not planning to tap into just yet. Although I cannot blame Trunks the girl has mastered the art of seducing men *shrugs* It's in her aura. Marron's plans I promise will begin to unfold soon but I've got to *insert sebastian the crab from the little mermaid voice* Set the mood. Thanks For Reviewing!_**

**_Joy'sCanvas: I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKED IT! TM supporters are pretty hard to find with all the TP Fanfics out there good to know there are still people who support TrunksxMarron. I tried my absolute best to update quick I guess I did 6 days is good time, Oh and you're new story Beauty is only skin deep is only one word: AMAZING!~ I love it so much I'm itching to know more! Thanks For Reviewing!_**

**_Brii-Chan14: Trunks needs a lesson on women's rights...GO GIRLS! Anyway, CURE FOR THE ITCH WRITTEN BY THE TM LEMON GODDES KINOMI *kowtows* shes so amazing! Thanks For Reviewing!_**

**_HerosReprise: Mar shall not stand for Trunks' disrespect! I promise you at least once Trunks shall wear a dress or atleast put some make up on. Eventually...I tried their first encounter to not be overly cliché and be all like "Love at first sight" because that's a bunch of bull sometimes. That note is pretty damn important all of y'all better remember it! Thanks For Reviewing!_**

**_THANK YOU FOR THE AWESOME FEEDBACK! I have some grammar errors which I do intend on fixing very very soon DO NOT FRET but for now we shall all blame Garlic Jr and the Pilaf Gang for these undortunate mistakes. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did... Thanks for reading!_**


	5. Casanova VS Charmer

**_How To Be A Heartbreaker_**

**_ Chapter 5: Casanova VS. Charmer_**

**_A/N: This chapter is what I like to call - Playful._**

* * *

"I _refuse_."

"Come on why, this is only a favor I ask of you!"

"Because, I don't want make you a sandwich!"

Yes, Marron Chestnut and Trunks Briefs have argued over the same topic for about twenty minutes now. Marron believed it was absolutely ridiculous for him to ask her such a question, what did she look like...a cook? Trunks was pretty mad since he wasn't getting what he wanted. "Come on Ms. Chestnut." He looked up to Marron with a puppy eyes, but Marron refused. "Fine be that way!" Trunks snapped which made Marron smiled in delight, "Then just _fetch_ me a sandwich down the street." He ordered sliding a paper of what he wanted.

Marron reluctantly took the paper off his hand and glared at him storming away to the elevator before she did he caught sight of her behind smirking slightly as she walked away. She was fuming as she stepped into that damned elevator. Why did she let him do that! Well, at least she doesn't have to make it. She leaned against the elevators wall holding the order on her two fingers as she watched the view of West City in all it's glory. The most prominent city in the world; well she could definitely see it. The streets were practically buzzing with people.

When she arrived to the lobby she grumbled taking the order in a clenched fist and walked about six blocks, or more...she didn't keep count really. Trunks really wasn't someone you can simply be reasonable with, God he was like a spoiled little brat! Marron clenched her order in her fists before stopping at the small coffee shop in the corner of the streets. It was quiet, and pretty bland as well. Strolling in, an elder woman looked up and eyed Marron following by a generous smile.

The woman tied a white apron around her waist not even looking at her, "Mr. Briefs, isn't it?" She sighed cocking her head to the side her bun getting a bit more disheveled. Marron nodded with a bit of suspicion in her cerulean blue eyes. The woman gave a sympathetic grin as Marron dropped the paper on the counter. "My, my, are you his new assistant?" The elderly woman asked while reading the order.

Marron nodded, "Yes Ma'am...ah this is his order." She murmured pointing at the paper.

The woman began preparing whatever it was her boss had ordered, while at it Marron had watched her tentatively. She seemed no older than Sixty years old with several small wrinkles adorning the corners of her face. "Ah, Bulma picked you aren't I right?" Marron glared at her nodding slowly. She sighed as she continued to cook, "Trunks is a complicated mess." She stated preparing a white styrofoam box as she churned up her nose creating ten times more wrinkles. "Take care of him, please." The white-haired woman stated pushing her glasses to the bridge of her nose handing her the box.

Marron grabbed the styrofoam box and rummaged through her purse, "M-Miss why are you telling me this?" She asked while searching for her wallet. The older woman grinned softly grabbing her hand. "W-Wha-" Marron began with a questioning look.

"No need Marron...just please, watch for him." She stated and Marron just glanced at her in utter disbelief. How did she know her name?! Better question, why must she care for Trunks. "Make sure he eats well, and...and...don't let him get into anything risky." She stammered pushing Marron out of the door. The blonde whipped her head back as the elderly woman shut the door. What did she have to do with Trunks, and how did she know her name?

The blue-eyed girl shook her head feeling a headache coming on from trying to decipher the weird events. She stormed through the streets and looked back down to her silver watch, her eyes almost bulging out of her skull. His next meeting was in five minutes and she's supposed to get there soon to remind him! Believe it or not he's a very forgetful person. Through the middle of a cross walks she began to sprint towards Capsule Corporation, and at times like this she was wondering why she didn't take a taxi.

She tried to balance on her six-inch heels as she darted at maximum speed, "Gah, Bulma will kill me!" She screamed before bumping into a set of bricks. Marron looked up and jumped, oh so those weren't bricks...it was just Trunks, damn. Marron looked down to the floor as he forced her to look at him. She glanced over to his wrist hearing his impatient tapping of his foot. "H-Hello" Marron began

"You're late." He snapped cutting her off before snatching the bag from her and walking towards the building. "Come now, we have a meeting to attend." He called over his shoulder walking into Capsule Corp. Marron could feel her blood boiling, what a spoiled brat, where was her thank you?! She stubbornly followed him into the elevator leaning against the glass window. Trunks paid no attention to her but was reading a note that was left on the styrofoam box.

He felt Marron's eyes observing him so he quickly shot a glare at her, "What's that?" She asked. Trunks just kept his glare 'a la Vegeta style' towards her making her look away. "Never mind then." The blonde muttered under her breath. Marron glared over to the lavender-haired man who seemed too concentrated on the note rather than her. "Why are you acting like such a brat." Marron hissed silently before receiving another glare from Trunks.

"What did you say?" He said raising his voice just a bit more than usual which made Marron only slightly a bit uncomfortable at the sudden change of ambient. Merely seconds ago it had been nothing but child's play...what is all this! Even though her mind told her to stand down and be quiet her gut went the other way and with all the defiance and pride she had she dared to speak

"Brat, that's B-R-A-T!" now she had stuck her foot too deep into her mouth. God it was scary how his face scrunched up angrily he looked like he was about to kill her.

"I'm _not_ a brat!" He shouted and Marron suddenly stifled a laugh...was this really happening. This seemed like something two little kids would be doing. "You're stupid." He hissed defiantly crossing his arms looking away. Trunks quickly began to wonder why he was acting this way, almost as if his eight-year old self unleashed out of his cage. He looked away from her with his nose turned towards the roof.

"You're such a kid."

* * *

Coming back from the meeting wasn't the most pleasant of conversation. Apparently Trunks messed up his presentation and blamed it all on his 'ditzy, dumb, blonde assistant' and believe it or not he got quite the earful from Marron. He even got yanked by the ear into his office. After several yelps of pain Marron decided it was best to let go of Trunks' ear before she ripped it off.

Holding his ear in pain he looked over to Marron his eyes watering up just a bit, that ear-yanking really brought back painful memories of being terribly scolded by his mother...he really did not want to relive any of those memories again. "I-I'm sorry Ms. Chestnut it won't happen again!" What kind of pathetic waste was he becoming into. He's really softened up too, father was right...he needed more training time.

"Now listen, you've got some documents to sign so I'll leave you to that." Marron told him sternly and quickly changed her tone of her voice, "Oh sir is your ditzy blonde forgetting something?" She mocked making him look down in shame, he shouldn't have blamed her for something she didn't do. "Mr. Briefs this was entirely your fault, I _gave_ you those papers you irresponsible, spoiled little..." Marron immediately stopped looking over to him completely changing her demeanor.

"Nevermind." Trunks cocked his head to the side watching her personality take a switch. He'd been so mad at her he hadn't notice she wore a shorter skirt than usual which really made him wonder what it was like beneath them. He shook aside those thoughts when he looked up finding Marron's eyes. He licked his lips but quickly turned away, he was still wondering..._How the hell was he supposed to get her in his bed_. Marron was such a complex girl sending him seductive vibes one minute and the next she just showed complete disinterest.

Right now he could see everything reflect off her eyes, and yet somehow...he didn't understand. Her glanced down at her hands which made her lean against the desk to glance at him. Trunks looked over to Marron's half-lidded cerulean eyes completely entranced by them and suddenly she smirked flicking him in the forehead. "Stupid." She murmured slightly before walking away

_"W-What?!"_

* * *

**_That lady knows more than you think hm... Marron is getting interesting isn't she ah~ what a complicated little mess she is. Gah I loved that ending *squeals*_**

**_Joy's Canvas: Ah don't worry about that, it'll all unfold slowly...let's just say Trunks had done something very terrible. Marron is really independent here and y'know some old men are sleazy (I know a few) Thanks For Reviewing! _**

**_Tiffany7898: Chica you are so spoiled, I tell you everything! Thanks For Reviewing! _**

**_MarronChestnut: Trunks is practically being taught by those old perverts (Lmao wow I can't imagine how he'd turn out) Trunks is basically just equally as creepy...y'know 'cept the fact that he's young and clearly more attractive than those old men lol, Thanks for Reviewing!_**

**_Brii-Chan14: Trunks does not act like that in front of his mother...he knows he'll die if he disrespect her...she's the only woman she treats as equal. Yeah he's basically going to be a sexist dick throughout the majority of the story aha. Thanks For Reviewing! _**

**_CookieFlame: Aha, most likely who knows maybe luck goes his way after all... Thanks For Reviewing!_**

**_HerosReprise: Well someone said it! I may or may not have incorporated my feelings towards the subject into Marron...(I totally did) Yes indeed, that was some expensive liquor too! Probably the comparison, Trunks is the protege of these money-bags. (Yes, there will most definitely be lemons *Smirk*) Thanks For Reviewing! _**

**_Becca-VON-Infiniti: Thank you so much I'm glad you're liking how I portray her! I'm also very (very very very) happy you're liking this story, when I got your review I might have squealed and jumped around a bit too. I really love how I'm writing her in this story too, I don't know something about being driven just makes it easier to write. Thanks For Reviewing! _**

**_Thanks For that AWESOME feedback you guys! I love when I hear what you thought (hehe) Anywho~ I blame Mr. Satan for the grammar mistakes ^^ (I swear I'm fixing them!) Thanks For Reading!_**


End file.
